


Before The Wedding

by j_gabrielle



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, blame episode 223, squint for the ginhiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's getting married in two days. It really should scare him, but it doesn't.</p><p>(Seriously. Blame Episode 223 for this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't tell me I wasn't the only one thinking this...

"I'll admit. This was never the future I ever thought you'd fall into."

Kuriko's voice carries through the courtyard, directing the preparations for the day after tomorrow. The dog barks at the various crew men working on the tents and set ups. Kagura and Shinpachi are laughing, trying to help Elizabeth and only succeeding in making a bigger mess of the decorations.

"Be quiet and drink your tea." Katsura answers shortly, taking a sip from his own cup. He ignores the smug smirk thrown his way, turning his face away from Gintoki's. "Shut up you dolt."

Gintoki throws himself onto the space next to Katsura on the porch, lifting his cup to his lips. The light of the afternoon sun shines painfully bright and the summer air is heady and sweet. It's a wonder the workmen have not collapsed from the heat.

"You ready, Zura?"

"It's not Zura. It's Katsura." Katsura snarks back, saying nothing more. After a beat, he sets his cup down with a clink. "And what are you talking about? Ready? What's that? I'm always prepared."

Gintoki ignores him, tilting his head upwards towards the sky. "I'd never thought any of us would live long enough to ever see these kinds of days dawn." He says softly. "I'd always thought we'd be long dead by now..."

"That's because you're an idiot." Katsura says without any heat behind his words. "Stop being so pessimistic. You're ruining the mood. Isn't it the usual practice these days for the bride's friends to calm her down before the big day? Aren't you supposed to be the one helping me keep the happy feelings alive?"

"You've got your pet duck for that. Why are you asking that of me? I'm just here to make sure that you aren't getting thrown in some jail or other before your big day." Gintoki huffs. After a beat, he grins. "So you're finally admitting that you're the 'bride' in this relationship?" He teases gently, bumping their shoulders together. 

"Bride? Groom? Who cares about things like that these days?" Katsura flicks a stray lock of his dark hair over his shoulder just as Hijikata comes snapping and screeching at the heels of a laughing Sougo. The courtyard is alive with the sounds of their comrades voices. Matsudaira struts through the front gate with Kondo at his side, the sleek sheen of his hair catching in the sun. Katsura feels a warm blossom in his chest at the sight of the old man's face. 

"Congratulations old friend." Gintoki's voice is hush from next to him. Katsura tilts his head, quirking an eyebrow at the way his friend is watching Hijikata snarl at his subordinate. "You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"So do you. If you'd only do something about it." Katsura smiles calmly. Pouring out another cup full of tea, he takes a deep drink just as Matsudaira comes towards them.

"I'm home." The old man says, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Welcome home, Matsudaira-san." Katsura greets. Matsudaira moves slightly closer, reaching out with a hand to twirl a lock of Katsura's hair around his finger. Olive green eyes look up, an unspoken cpnversation darkening them.

"Che. Get going. I'll make your excuses for you." Gintoki grouses, waving them off. 

Katsura opens his mouth, a retort on the tip of his tongue when Matsudaira bodily draws him to his feet.

"Thanks." Is all Matsudaira says. Katsura does not resist when the other man pulls him along down the corridor to their room.

"Don't you know you should wait to see the bride before the ceremony?" Katsura says as he is led into the cool shadows of the room. In here, he can still hear the voices from the courtyard carrying through.

"I think I've seen every indecent bit of you there is even before I ever thought of asking you to marry me." Matsudaira answers, stubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray they started keeping by the dresser after Katsura got tired of finding traces of ashes on his kimonos. "Come here. It's been a long day." He places his hand on the curve of Katsura's nape, guiding him closer to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

Katsura slides himself pliantly against Matsudaira, melting himself into the embrace of his beloved. Slowly, he moves his hands to undress Matsudaira. Fingers nimble and quick with practice, he starts to unbuckle his belt when Matsudaira stops him with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"Matsudaira-san?" 

Matsudaira shakes his head, smiling in that soft enigmatic way of his. "Let me take care of you. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Large hands stroke at the side of Katsura's head, lingering at the tip of his dark locks. 

"Don't you know that these types of things would be more suitable for wedding nights?" Katsura answers, smiling as he lies back onto their unmade futon. "If only you were a more patient man..." He laments mockingly as Matsudaira methodically and single-mindedly began to undress him.

"Hmm." Matsudaira murmurs, leaning down between Katsura's thighs to press kisses onto the bare flesh there. "Best be quiet then. Don't want them to know that my beautiful, 'serious' bride is really such a lewd and wanton creature in my bed."

"Perverted old man..." Is all Kastura sighs in response as he hooks an ankle over Mastudaira's shoulder. He sees the look that flickers through Matsudaira's eyes before the other can sucessfully hide it. "Stop that." He chides. Arching his body, he reaches for his beloved, pulling him up and over him to slot their lips together. "Stop. Kiss me instead." He breathes as he feels warm, gun calloused hands caress the lines of his sides.

The millions of things that go unsaid, unspoken and unheard linger in the air. Their history is something that neither one has forgotten in the slightest. Katsura welcomes the weight of the body above his, alternating between gasping and biting back uncensored moans at the sensations that burns through his body. When Matsudaira moves off him, Katsura grabs his hand, halting him. 

"Lie down."

The raised eyebrow and smirk on Matsudaira's lips makes him pout unconsciously. "Alright, alright..." The older man laughs, smoke roughened voice husky in the bubble of their room. He obliges, flipping them over. "Sorry, love. 'M afraid the little me isn't up for it today..." He sounds apologetic about it, softly tracing the line of Katsura's erection. "You gotta remember that you're signing up to marrying an old man after all."

Katsura chuckles, rocking his hips in slow deliberate circles against Matsudaira's hip.  "Don't care. Even when I have to hold the little you when you pee, I'll still love you."

"We should put that in our vows."

"And scar your daughter for the rest of her life? I'd rather not."

"She'll be your daughter too, you know?" Matsudaira counters when Katsura swings himself off him. They slot themselves on the futon; Katsura with his back to Matsudaira's front, jolting slightly when he feels the other's fingers slipping into his still slick entrance, thrusting in and out in the familiar experience cultivated rhythm. "Hush now. I told you I'd take care of you."

Katsura has barely any time to nod before Matsudaira twists his fingers _just so_ and Katsura is curling his toes from the mind-numbing pleasure. Matsudaira has his lips everywhere on Katsura's nape, and he has no doubts that he'll have to wear something to conceal the marks that will form. Matsudaira has a weird oral fixation after all.

"You know, I always thought that if you were a girl, with the amount of times I'd come in you we'd be getting married in the delivery room twice already."

Matsudaira's voice barely registers in the haze of bliss. Katsura thrashes his head a few times, shuddering, throat clicking as he tries to answer when Matsudaira continues, murmuring into his ear.

"I think Kuriko would love to have a little brother or sister to play with. She's always wanted one. Maybe I should keep you plugged up with my come, increase the chance of it catching. Maybe I should just keep my cock in you at all times. Even when I can't get it up. Your insides are always so perfect for me. The perfect sheath." Matsudaira hums. "All mine."

By now, Matsudaira is practically blanketing him; a weight on his back that reminds him just how much of him is owned by this man. He's laid out on his chest, hips jutted out, knees underneath him. Matsudaira's fingers are maintaining that maddening pace, only barely brushing his prostate. He yearns to rut against something... Anything! And it is only by the threads of remembrance that Matsudaira would and will take his fingers out if he tries anything that lets him come by anything but his fingers alone, that anchors him to the present.

Matsudaira's voice perforates through the sparks behind his eyes. "I wonder how you'd look like? A baby in your belly? You'd be impossible, worse than you already are. You'd be incorrigible. I'd wait on you hand and foot. Cater to your every whim. You know how they say pregnant women get so horny? With you, I'd cradle the baby between us. You'll have to ride me. Gods! Just think about it... You, our child in you, riding my cock. Desperate and mindless to anything but how much you need it. How only I can give you what you need?"

The image circulates in his mind, sneaking and sinking into the frayed threads of his sanity. The hand on his erection speeds up, tightening just the way he likes it and before long, it has Katsura digging his nails into the flesh of Matsudaira's forearm, going taut, barely breathing as he reaches the apex of pleasure. He blanks out for a moment, coming to to Matsudaira murmuring nonsensical things, whispering promises, etching them onto the canvas of his skin. 

Matsudaira holds him close, his rabbiting heartbeat tattooing onto the skin of his back. He is lying on his own come and the old Katsura would have been disgusted, but as it is, it doesn't bother him much. Gently, he reaches back to thread his fingers through the older man's hair, arching his neck for a kiss. The tell-tale half hard bulge presses against the flesh of his buttock. They should have time to rest before Matsudaira is fully hard enough to penetrate him.

Panting slightly, he smiles, kissing his beloved. "I love you." He tells him. "And I don't care if the world calls me crazy, if they brand me a lunatic. I love you."

In the face of the sudden declaration, Matsudaira takes his chin with one hand, leaning in to lick further into the cavern of his mouth. Dimly, Katsura is aware of the other hand that sits possessively on his lower abdomen. Smiling into their kiss, he rearranges their bodies tiredly, careful to avoid the wet stain on the futon.

Another day more. One more day before he can call this man his husband in front of their comrades, the world and everyone in it. 

The hand on his abdomen doesn't let up. In fact, it has gone on to gently cradle the imperceptible bump there. For a moment, Katsura freezes in Matsudaira's arms, tilting his head to watch the man as he pulls the covers over them despite the heat. He relaxes when the man shows no sign of noting his momentary lapse. In fact, the man continues his marking of his shoulder with his teeth.

He lays his own hand over Matsudaira's at his abdomen, threading their other hands above their heads on the pillow. In a few days, they'll be married. Legally. The notion of belonging to someone so wholly like that should scare him, but all it brings out is just a happy thrill up his spine. The thumb against his navel begins to stroke at the line of hair leading to his groin. Katsura thinks that this will make a lovely surprise for their wedding night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fiiiiic.... *cries* Why.


End file.
